masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:InterstellarGeek
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Citadel Fleet page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 07:34, 3 September 2011 Awesome! I just clicked on your link to your Facebook page for some random reason, and noticed you're a fellow Blue Jackets fan! Awesome! That makes (per my latest estimate) approximately two of us on this wiki! I also note you're from West Chester, which is pretty close to my hometown of Troy. But that's not important. The Blue Jackets are. So, are you pumped for this season? Nash, Carter, and Wisniewski, plus a new goaltending coach for Mason = awesome! We'd better make the playoffs this season! Well, I just wanted to express my giddiness at not being the only Blue Jackets fan on the wiki anymore, and I've done that. Thanks! SpartHawg948 08:03, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :Yay! I'm not a diehard fan, and don't really yet know all of the players like you. I want to be, trust me. I live in Columbus right now, but haven't gotten the money to go see a game. And when I do, I have to wait until my brother can come up from Cincinnati to go see it. He was the one that got me into hockey. We used to watch Cincinnati Mighty Ducks games, and they were amazing. I love the sport so much, but I haven't been able to follow it that much lately. I plan to make a change this year. So we'll have to talk more, especially since I don't know many Blue Jackets fans myself. I'm one of a few of my friends that can stand watching sports, but I grew up in a family that loved all the sports.http://www.quickmeme.com/meme/352h90/ Hope I didn't disappoint you! A lot of me is very "Ohio first" as well. I consider myself an Ohioan before I consider myself an American. So I'll root for any Ohio team before any other team. But hockey is definitely my favourite sport, and am pumped to get back into it after a few years hiatus. I also just saw that one of your favourite wikis is SGCommand? Stargate fan as well, eh? Mass Effect = favourite game series. Stargate = favourite television series. --InterstellarGeek 08:17, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey, any Blue Jackets fan is still a Blue Jackets fan in my book. I don't discriminate based on knowledge or length of fandom. :) ::I do envy you your location though. I'm out in California at the moment, and actually live just a couple of minutes from where the San Jose Sharks play. I've already made plans to go see both games where the Jackets will be here playing the Sharks this season, but that's only two games... And yeah, I'm a huge Stargate fan. I've got the entirety of SG1 and Atlantis on DVD, have all the movies, and have all of Universe either on DVD or on my DVR. Haven't gotten around to finishing it though, actually. I guess I want to delay the inevitable "No more Stargate... again!" feeling. Oh well, at least there are some more movies in the works. I do pretty much agree, too. ME and Stargate are pretty much the best of the best in their respective franchises. SpartHawg948 08:24, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Glad to hear you don't discriminate! I love it here in Columbus, and can't wait to have the money and the time to go see a game with my brother. I'm currently an OSU student as well, so I believe I can get discounts on Blue Jacket tickets at certain times (or in a certain amount). So hopefully soon! :::Is there still a plan to make new Stargate films? Last I saw they are pretty much put on hold while everything is figured out, and the actors and producers seem pretty grim about it. David Blue took to his Facebook to state how disappointed he is that they'll apparently never be a Stargate Universe film now. I'm not sure if they're jumping the gun, however. I give it a few more years before a new Stargate show is tried out, and this time going back to the old SG-1 and Atlantis formula. I *really* liked Universe, but I did miss the classic adventures of four or five individuals going through a gate and exploring new worlds and fighting bad guys. I try not to say this, because I don't want to get mistaken for a Universe hater (I'm far from it), but I wonder if Universe had never been made, would Atlantis still be running? They took it off the air while it still had good ratings, because they wanted to "end on a high note". Of course, SG-1 was making ratings as well when it was taken off the air. I have a feeling at some point someone will say, "why don't we just go back to what got us ratings?" --InterstellarGeek 08:31, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well now you're scaring me, because I haven't checked on the movies lately. About the most up-to-date info I had was that Vala wasn't going to be in any of them, which kinda bummed me out because I really liked her. I dunno about you, but I'm one of those guys. I liked Cam and Vala in SG-1, and before that, I liked Doggett and Reyes on The X-Files. If replacement or new characters to a good show are well written and likeable, I like'em! I totally agree though that hopefully soon we'll get another show that goes back to the whole "Team of explorers going places and doing things" recipe. It worked. Oh well... we'll just have to wait and see, I guess. :::::I'm not all that familiar with the X-Files, so I couldn't actually say about them. I liked Cam, but mainly because I like Ben Browder. My only complaint about Mitchell is that he was far too close to Crichton. I loved Vala, however. Vala was so incredibly different from Aeryn it's amazing. That Claudia Black is one hell of an actress. The fact that she is in Mass Effect 2 and Dragon Age: Origins makes me love BioWare with all of my heart. --InterstellarGeek 08:49, September 3, 2011 (UTC)